The Demon within
by OfGoreandyaoi
Summary: Luck Gandor find out that his best friend, Firo, had been violently assaulted by Dallas Genoard. Enraged, he goes to the mans house, only to find out a horrible secret. Rated M for extremely gorey scenes and extremely graphic smut{sex} scenes. For those who don't like Erogoro or Gorey sex scenes, I reccommend not reading this.


Firo Prochainezo woke with a start, his heartbeat thumping in his ears. Squinting his eyes in the darkness, he could only make out a single chair and a currently dark lightbulb. Where the hell am I?! He thought, flinching as the door swung open.

"So. Your awake now, kid?"

That voice...Dallas...Firo growled at the other man as he turned the light on and closed the door. "I was starting to think you where going to stay dead, twerp. Too bad for you." Dallas grinned rather darkly, making the younger male shudder.

Something...something was off about Dallas.

Sure, he was a major douchebag 99% of the time, so he expected every trick in the book, but the way he was looking at him...seemed different somehow. Not to mention...his eyes looked a different color.

Red?

Before he could take in the change, Dallas grabbed the teens head, tugging it up by his hair. "You know...I never realized how good you look until this moment." He purred, getting a disgusted look on the teens face. With another sadistic grin, he used his free hand to start unzipping his pants, much to the brunettes dismay. Firo turned his head, refusing to look that general direction.

"Firo. Open your eyes. NOW."

With the extreme roughness of his voice, the teen couldn't help but open his eyes and peer reluctantly look at the man.

Bad idea.

With a quickness, Dallas rammed his cock right into the boys eye socket, getting a scream of terror and pain to erupt from Firo. Smirking, he began a rough pace, groaning roughly as he felt the muscles of his eyelids tighten around him. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Firo cried out, feeling the immortality kicking in and trying to fix his wound. "What's wrong, huh? Your screamin' like a bitch now! What happened to that tough guy shit you where givin' me earlier? Huh?!" With the current roughness and his anger rising, Dallas was slamming into the boy's skull now, not noticing the other roughly grabbing his hips to try and stop him. "That's all you are! A little bitch that needs to be taught a fuckin' lesson!"

With a few more thrusts, Dallas finally came, filling Firo with his hot substance. Firo shuddered and whimpered in disgust, feeling Dallas pull out. His immortality kicked in after a few minutes and fixed him up, but he couldn't take away the hot feeling now pooling in his head. He groaned in disgusted, feeling some semen dribble out his eye like a tear. "G-Gross...y-you sick bastard!" He said, looking up to see Dallas with a blank look on his face. Standing up, the teen snapped his fingers in front of his face.

No response.

Rubbing whatever was left out of his eye, Firo made for the exit. He stopped when he heard a confused exclamation from the man behind him.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, KID!?"

Turning around, Firo was met with a punch in the face. "H-Hey!" Firo called out, dodging the other attacks from the currently pissed off man. "Shut it! How dare you show your face after what you've done to me!" What was he talking about!? If anything, Firo should be saying that! "Hey! You dragged me here and did that to me! You have no right to-"

"Did what? What the hell are you talkin' about!?"

Firo blinked in confusion, realizing now the other man's eye color. Brown...Like it was originally. "B...but you..." He said, gasping and dodging yet another punch. "You better scram before I kick your fuckin' ass!" He roared, the teen quickly running off. "THAT'S IT YOU BETTER RUN!"

* * *

After what felt like forever, Firo finally made it to the Gandor residence, knocking continuously on his best friends door. Eventually, Luck answered, frowning as a couple of the intentional knocks on the door landed on his chest. "Firo?" He began, gasping as Firo shoved him into the house and into the wall. "Firo!? What's gotten into you!?" He exclaimed, Firo now currently crying into his chest.

"D-Dammit, Luck! Dammit! D-Dallas...h-he..!"

Luck frowned in confusion, patting his friends back. "Firo. Your not making any sense. What did Dallas do?"

* * *

After a reluctant description of what happened, a disgusted Luck crossed his arms. "Dallas really crossed the line this time. I'll talk to him...you rest up ok?" With a nod, Firo ran upstairs, Luck pondering on the couch.

Dallas was a douche, but he woudn't be sadistic enough to do something like this again would he?


End file.
